maeykkafandomcom-20200213-history
Old Fort (Tamewind)
Old Fort is the oldest part of Tamewind and the first area settled by General Tamewind and his rebels. It is one of the densest areas of the city. History In 609 KO, General Tamewind, his regiment of 200 Hael and their families fled into The Great Forest to the West of the Kingdom of Osine to escape persecution from the Emperor, Bloody Jin'an. They took root there, fortifying one of the tower trees with hardening spells and setting wide area Mentalist Maey traps. The first tower tree fort was named Iron Skin and became General Tamewind's seat of power. As more Hael fled from the Kingdom, they made their way to Iron Skin. By 650KO, there were too many Hael for Iron Skin to protect alone, and five other tower trees were turned into residences and their own forts. They were named after the Elements: Flame Skin, Aqua Skin, Earth Skin, Wind Skin and Thunder Skin. By 780KO, when the Princess Gansway was able to reconnect with the General, the population of the fort area numbered in the 5000s and had expanded to other trees (named after various heroes that had fallen in battle against Jin'an. All Hael still lived in the trees at this time. The fortress town expanded down towards the River, connecting trees to each other through bridges in the canopies. After Gansway reclaimed the throne, Hael began venturing to the ground and building around the various tower trees to alleviate crowding. As there were no land claims at the time, anyone who built anything automatically gained that portion for themselves, and the Old Fort got its signature look of haphazardly strewn building in close quarters. Famous Buildings Iron Skin Tower: At 21 stories, it is the tallest tower tree and considered the central building of The Old Fort. Since the Palace was built during The Second Epoch, it has had most of its armaments removed and its bottom four floors have been hollowed out to form an auditorium. Three floors at the very top are reserved for three of the most famous families of Tamewind - heirs of the original regiment that had built and protected the fort. Five floors are barracks that have been converted into housing. The other nine levels handle a portion of the administrative work of running a city (mostly registrations for real estate and sales licenses) Its most distinctive feature are its extraordinarily thick black walls and gigantic roots, the largest and most spread out of all the Tamewind tower trees. Beginning on the second floor, various carvers have blessed the Iron Skin Tower with enchantments to give it more strength. '''Earth Skin Tower: '''Now the official Hall to the Chalk Line (Carvers) Guild and the Daughters of I.M. Poi (Architecture) Guild, the Earth Skin Tower is 13 stories tall and consists of the At the foot of the Iron Skin Tower are the official Guild Halls of: * Chalk Line (Carvers) * Daughters of I.M. Poi (Architects) * Forest Dance (Bards) * The Maroon Dressings Institute (Tailoring) * Hard Fruit Patisserie (Cuisine) * Firebrands (Smithing)